daughter of darkness
by blacklili29
Summary: two new students Abi and Yzabel got marked at the same time on valentines day, which is never been done before. what is the destiny that awaits them at the house of night?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter # 1

"Welcome"

Abi's pov

The last thing I remembered was that I was so tired. After school, I walked straight to my bedroom and lay on my soft bed. And after that, I didn't even notice that I was already sleeping. A moment of peace and quiet filled my night, and then suddenly it all collapsed when I heard something. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, when I look at the window; I was surprise for that I've seen

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABI!!!"

What the heck? Its 12:01am and its Saturday. No classes' right?! (Ok. We don't have Saturday classes here in the Philippines. If we have them, its just once a week. And as far as I can remember, we already have one last week.)

"Hey Abi! Wake up!"

I grunted slowly widening my eyes a bit more.

"What the hell?1 Yzabel?!" I said rubbing my eyes

"Hey! No stealing of cuss lines! Hehe, what? Looks like you've seen a vampire. You don't know the risk I took to make it here." She said joking (well. It's not really funny, but I laugh anyway)

"Oh please, stop being an emo. I am sorry ok? Oh, and please, you know we love vampires. So what brought you here at exactly 12:01am??"

"Huh? Earth to Abi! Hell, it's January 29 and it's your birthday!" she said with a funny expression.

"Crap. I forgot!" I tapped my head and remembered it really was my birthday

"That's why I'm here to remind you! By the way, here's my girt to you."(Oh this is my best friend Yzabel. Well that's here for you, of someone has a birthday; she wants to be the first one to great them. Weird huh?) She handed me a black with blue stripe box. I opened it. Inside, I saw kuroshitsuji key chains. And I mean it's complete. Complete characters of kuroshitsuji!!! (What? You think I'm weird? Hey, not only me! She loves vampire knight!)

"Hmm? You like it?"

"Absolutely!!!" I suddenly squealed as I answer her.

"Good. Happy birthday! I love you!" she hugged me and I hugged her back

"Love you too Bess!"

"Oh well, I gotta go! I just sneaked in here remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said as I let her go.

"No problem. Anything for ya. See you on Monday!" she said as she waves and run off

This is how it goes, I'm Abigail Valencia. Abi for short. I'm fifteen yeas old, I'm born on January 29, 1995, I study in a private school and I'm a third year high school here in the Philippines.

I'm an only child, meaning no brothers, no sisters. It sucks? Nah. I'm actually enjoying it. My parents are both doctors. I can speak Japanese (a little) fluent in English. I'm just a happy-go-lucky person; I have ebony colored hair, chocolate colored eyes and fair skinned, 5'6 in height. I'm pretty normal and average.

Yzabel's pov

It's finally Monday and we're in the middle of a boring discussion. This sucks. Just seeing the writings on the board made me sleepy.

"Yzabel Cruz!" my professor suddenly called me even before I could put my head down my desk.

"Yes ma'am?!"

"If you'll just sleep in my class, better go to the infirmary and sleep there." My professor said with a glare.

"No, sorry ma'am" what he hell? It's not my fault that your class is so damn boring, I could sleep in it anytime I want!

"Ok, let's continue"

What the fuck? I hate math…basic geometry to be exact. Oh I'm Yzabel Cruz. 5'7 in height, chubby, has a fair skin tone, Chinese-like eyes, shoulder length layered hair and chubby cheeks. (You can say I'm more like a cute pillow). I'm fifteen years old, born on October 8, 1994. I'm a third year high school at a private school here in the Philippines. I am the youngest in our family. I have a nineteen years old brother, my dad is an engineer and my mom is an entrepreneur. I can speak a little mandarin, Korean, Spanish, and very basic Japanese. Fluent in English. I'm kinnda emo but a happy person (weird huh?) I love to laugh, yet when I'm not in the mood, I am against the whole world. Well, that's me. If something changes, it ain't me anymore.

Abi's pov

Ok, a couple of weeks passed, it's already Valentine's Day. (Wow time sure flies!) As usual my valentine's day sucks, every year. Every February 14.

That single day always sucks like hell, I always get broken hearted when that day comes. But I have a feeling that all of this is about to change this year.

I was with my best friend Yzabel; we were just hanging out in the mall having Starbucks. We were just about our valentines day (Like there's something to talk about. We already knew what were gonna say)

"So…how was you day?" she asked me

"Nothing new. Plain boring day. How about yours?" I asked while sipping my cream strawberry drink.

"Hehe, same as you"

"We'll find the right someone someday, doesn't worry" I encourage

"Your right. There's more time anyway, we can still find that someone, besides single is sexy" we both laugh

So we just talk the whole night, we were about to leave when suddenly we noticed a guy standing in front of us. He has a black wavy hair. Leather black jacket and black pants, and he's wearing his big black bad boy boots. I can see Yzabel blushing a little since he's looking at her straight in the eyes. Then for a moment, he's gaze turned to me, he then smiled and point his finger at the both of us.

"Gottcah" he said as he smirked

I felt a terrible pain on my forehead and noticed that Yzabel was in pain too. I tried to go to her but for some reason, my body became so heavy. I fall on my chair and then all of a sudden everything went black.

The moment I opened my eyes, I feel the pain in my forehead. I saw Yzabel staring at me with wide eyes and then I saw it.

"Oh my God Yzabel! What the hell happened to your forehead?!"

"What are you talking about?! What happened to _your _forehead?!"

"What??" I looked at the mirror inside my purse and I felt my mouth open.

"Oh my God!!!" Just on my forehead was an outline of a crescent moon; its sapphire color is glittering on the reflection on the mirror.

"My God Yzabel! Look at the mirror!" I hand her the mirror and saw her face filled with shock. She had the same crescent outline on her forehead like I do.

"Oh my good_ness_ Abi! We're marked!"

"Why us?! Does it mean we're gonna move in the house of nights??" I told her with tears on my eyes. (the fact that I really love vampires. Doesn't mean I want to be one!)

"I guess we have to, or else we'll die here" she said wiping the tears on my eyes

"But….what about our families? What will they say? And what's the difference anyway? After four years it's either we die or turn into vampires"

"Don't think that way! We're gonna be alright." She said comforting me. And that night. That very night, our lives has been forever change. The time when my friend and I was marked.

**Blacklili29:**

**1****st**** chapter done! My best friend and I made this out of hatred for Zoey's playgirl attitude. Not Zoey, but her attitude. We kinnda put ourselves in this story and we wanna make it interesting so we put a couple of twi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

"let's enter the house of night"

Yzabel's pov

I made my way to the living room, no one was there. Not even in the dining room. So I went to my room. I changed into comfy clothes and stared at my own reflection. Nothing has change except that I grew pale and I have a sapphire crescent moon on my forehead. I sighed and went to my parent's bedroom.

"Mom. Dad, can we talk? It's a serious matter." I said. They didn't notice it immediately since I have full bangs.

"What? You'll have someone to suit you here? A suitor huh?" my mom said.

"No. that's not it. Much, much worse than that." (My parents have an issue of me having a boyfriend)

"What is it then?" my dad said

I didn't say anything, instead, I showed them my forehead.

"What the fuck?!" my dad cuss. A lot.

"You should have told us earlier!" my mom said.

"I just got this a while ago. Abi and I was about to go home then suddenly...aghh! Long story. To make it short. Abi and I had this at the same time. We should go to the house of night or else, we'll die"

Abi's pov

I went straight home after the incidental star bucks. I got off my motor bike and into the front porch. I opened the front door and I went straight to the kitchen. I saw my parents cooking their famous grilled steak (and wearing their matching "I love cooking" aprons) I walked into the kitchen and face them both.

"Hi mom...dad..." I said quietly. As they both looked at me, I saw their happy expressions changed into a disappointing one.

"Oh my God! What happend!?"My mom asked close to crying.

"I've been marked a couple of minutes ago." I said as calm as possible.

"Why you? Where will you go now?" my dad asked comforting my mom.

"Not only me, my friend Yzael got marked as well. We've been marked at the same time." I said keeping my voice strong and clear.

"Honey..." my mom said as she hugs me. I hugged her back and saw my dad in disappointment.

"I'll need to get to the house of night. Or else I'll die here" I already been feeling sick on my way back here, I can't stop coughing at that time, good thing I manage to shut my mouth up.

"Oh...dear" I hugged both my parents in one big hug. Saying to them my last goodbyes.

After that I went into my room and pack some of my stuffs. I opened my walking closet and pick up my favorite clothes. Including my black mossimo jacket and my leather black boots. (Ok I absolutely LOVE black. it's one of my favorite colors) I got my suitcase and pack a family picture and my little stuff toy Hitta-chan (she's a little bunny rabbit) I know it sounds crazy but it was a birthday gift to me by my parents when I was just one-year old. So it's kinnda sentimental. I got my backpack to, and put all my other stuffs there (phone, laptop, music player and make up). I'm all done packing, now I'll just have to contact Yzabel and get outta here.

Yzabel's PoV

I lazily stood up from my bed to pack up. In a few minutes, I'll leave this house. My parents and my brother. My family.

I faced my black cabinet. Thinking what will I pack? I stopped thinking, and I just let my body move and do the rest for me. I packed all of my jeans, a pair of leggings, some comfy clothes, some blouse, vests, jaket and shirts. My clothes are mostly black. Let's say 3/4 of it. The rest are dark colors or white. But I also keep pastel colors of clothes.

I packed my school shoes (just incase) a pair of grey flats and pink sandals, my toiletries, some bag (what? I always change my bags. ALWAYS). My make-up kit (mascara, foundation, lip gloss, lipstick, eye shadow and eyeliner).lastly, my journal, phone, camera, USB and music player. I wish I have a laptop but my parents won't let me. (Scratch that. my dad wont let me).

I went into my brother's room. He was sleeping, I knocked loudly, and he opened the door and said:

"What" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm leaving, I'll miss you and you're bickering"

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere, just somewhere"

that's the time he noticed my mark.

"Oh...that's why, call me if you have a problem ok?" he said teary-eyed

"Yeah...sleep again I'll be leaving soon."

As soon s I came back at my room, I remembered Hanzel. A Violet teddy bear it was a gift...I placed her beside my stuff and then my phone rang. Abi's name appears on the screen. I answered the phone.

"Hey"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just done packing, what time are we going to leave?"

"You already said goodbye to your bro?"

"Yeah. Teary eyed right now. Ahah. Call me back when you are at the gate. See you later."

"Okay. bye." with that. She hung up.

With one last chance, I hugged my parents tight and kiss them on the cheeks then, I said goodbye. I walked at the gate and wait for Abi.

Abi's PoV

I hung up and went to my parent's room to give them a final hug and kiss. I then got my car keys and drive my way to Yzabe's house.

When I finally arrived at her house, I saw her by the gate with her suitcase just beside her.

"Ready to go?" I asked quietly

"Yep. Let's get this over with, I'm feeling kinnda sick" she replied calmly.

"Then we better get going then. Hop on." she placed her suitcase in the trunk and hopped on the front seat of the car.

As I drive slowly, I noticed that my cough had gone down a bit. (We must be getting close) Yzabel was just quiet, maybe still a little shock for what happened.

I took a right turn and noticed that the place is getting more and more remote all I can see are the road and a bunch of trees hanging around. (The trees were everywhere!)

We stumbled in a castle like building with wide open fields and a front gate as big as a giant with their doors wide open. I looked around and came across a sign saying:

"Welcome to the house of night"

as I drive in, I saw lights guiding us, it's like we're in the movies, a Goth like movie (my dream of seeing a Goth castle finally came true!) I stopped at the parking lot and stayed quiet for a moment, I looked at Yzabel and said:

"We're here..."

and there.........our life as a fledging has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"**Welcome to the house of night"**

Abi's pov

We get out of the car and then we saw someone standing by the shadows

"Welcome to the house of night. I've been expecting you." A woman said. She stepped into the light and both Yzabel and I were shock to see her. She has ebony colored hair, emerald eyes and pale white skin. She was wearing a long black dress with a silver belt around her waist and a symbol of a maiden holding up a moon on her bosom. Her beauty is just overwhelming.

"I'm Neferet, the high priestess of this school." She smiled as she welcomed us. Her smile was just like a sunlight that brightens up the night, but I can't help but wonder what's behind that smile.

"Hi, I'm Abi."

"I'm Yzabel" we replied with a smile.

"Yes, Abigail Valencia and Yzabel Cruz. I've been told about you two. Come; let us continue this in my office."

On the way to the office, Neferet was discussing the rules and regulations of the school. I was listening (while Yzabel was hunting boys). So. We were just allowed to get out of school every once in a while, (and Neferet says that we could just cover our marks in anyway we can) and our nights are our days now. She said classes will start at 8:30 in the evening and will end at 3:00 in the morning (great this is gonna be a major change in our lives now).

We finally arrived at her office and I was completely blown away for the unique design of the room. The walls were elaborated with swirling and curved designs, that looks like on of the Victorian castles.

"Take a seat girls." We sat on her red colored leather chairs and then she said:

"Let me ask you something, how come you were marked at the same time? It is rare. Very rare. Or, I haven't heard anything like this before."

Yzabel and I shrugged. "We don't know why. We don't even know why we were marked"

"You were marked because Nyx chose you. Now, tell me, do you have any affinity or special gift from our goddess Nyx?"

"Huh? Affinity?" I questioned her.

"Affinity is the power or gift that our goddess gives to special fledging like yourselves." She replied.

"Well, we don't know yet. I don't think we have one." I said feeling the power of her voice and the coldness of her gaze. (Though she was smiling)

"We shall see. If your feeling something strange or weird, better tell me soon" she said still smiling.

I smiled back and them my gaze was suddenly turned to Yzabel. She stiffened. I know that look. Something is majorly wrong going on around here.

"I think it's better if you two were roommates so that we can observe you more easily"

I nodded and smiled at her. She was about to say something again but my attention was shifted to the opening door behind us. I saw a man entered the room and suddenly all of us became silent. (Its like one of those time pauses thingy where one of the character walked in slow motion.) He was incredibly handsome with his black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing one of those fit t-shirt with a v-neck and navy blue jeans to match his charisma. (He was so hot) his marked was completely filled in just like Neferet, although his was curved like lines that go down to his cheekbones forming a mask (did I mention he was gorgeous?) he stopped and said:

"Why does it smell like blood in here?" he said. When I sniffed, I realize he was right. A thin rich aroma of sweet blood filled the room, I shifted my gaze to Yzabel…..guess what I found.

"Oops. Sorry that's me, it's a bad habit." Yzabel said.(Yeah, I forgot to tell you that she has a bad habit of slicing herself whenever she's depress, and when I say slicing, she use blade to cut herself.)

"Ah. Professor Night, these two ladies are our new students here." Neferet said.

"Hi, I'm Abi"

"And I'm Yzabel, nice to meet you" we introduced ourselves and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied and smiled at us too. I saw Yzabel blushed again. I faced her and mouthed the word 'flirting bitch' at her. She just giggled.

"Professor Night. Will you kindly show them their dorms? I need to do something so I can't assist them there." she said calmly.

"Of course" he said kindly

"Their room is D-13, please assist them carefully."

"I will"

as we make our way to our rooms, we say a lot of students glaring at us. Hell, what's wrong with them?  
It was a quiet walk there. We then heard the bell rang, and I saw a bunch of students come in and out of different classrooms. A lady with a full marks approached Erik, she has a long dark curly hair with big green eyes, and actually, her mark was spread to all parts of her body. "almost"

"Hi Erik"

"Hi Zoey" they stared at each other for quite a while when he suddenly turned to us and said:

"This is Abi and Yzabel. They are the new fledging here."

We smiled at each other while Yzabel smiled sleepily at her. (yeah, sleepy again.)

"She is the high priestess in training. She also has the affinity of the five elements." Erik told us, and he seemed to be proud of that.

"Cool"

"Awesome" we said in amusement

"Well, great power comes with great responsibility. I'd better get going now. I still have classes. Oh, it's your class professor Night." and all of a sudden, out f the blue, she winked at him. (do they have a relationship? weird.)

"I'll settle this first; I'll follow you in a short while."

We head to our room in the end of the hallway until we came across a big black door with some gothic design on it. He opened it and said:

"here is your room, and this is your class schedule by the way." he gave us the schedule

"I should probably go now. I still have classes to do, and please enjoy your stay in the house of nights" but before he turned his back on us, I saw him wink 'FLIRT!' I said to myself. I looked at the schedule and oh, surprise.

1st class- vamp sociology by prof Neferet  
2nd class- drama by prof Night

or

sketching by prof Doner

or

intro to music by prof Vento

3rd class- literature by prof Penthesilea  
4th class- fencing by Lankford

LUNCH

5th class- Spanish by prof Garmy  
6th class- Equestrian studies by Lenobia

"Most of this class is physical education..." I said

"Well, yeah, they want us to be as healthy as possible if we want to survive."

"Oh well...lets go pack our stuffs." I said opening my suitcase

"Yeah, let's"

so we unpacked our stuffs, the room was big enough for the both of us, there were two beds, two study tables, and two closet, and there was a bathroom just in the corner of the room. So, yeah, the room is big. I got my clothes and went to my closet, when I opened it, I saw a bunch of hard bound books in the first rack, and I realize that it was _my_ hardbound books!  
My favorite books were all there! Fallen by Lauren Kate, the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer, Immortal by Gillian Shields and the immortal series by Alyson Noel. (And many more)

"Wow! How did that get in here?" Yzabel asked. I glanced up at the shelf and saw a piece of note, I opened it and here's what it said:

Dear Abi,

here are your favorite books, we know their important to you so we sent

Them there. Call us if you have time, maybe we could see each other sometimes.

If you have any problems there, just cal us and we'll see what we can do to help you. Take care. Don't let yourself get sick ok?

miss you, hope to see you soon, we love you

-mom and dad

I can almost feel my eyes water as I'm so close to crying, I bowed down to hide my eyes from Yzabel because I was a little embarrassed, I just miss them so much.(and I haven't even gone out for one day and I already miss them this much)  
Yzabel pat my back and hugged me, I hugged her back and let my tears freely flow out of my eyes.

"Its ok, you can meet with them sometimes" she said encouraging me.

I wiped my eyes and nodded. "I'm ok, no need to worry."

When we finished packing, Yzabel looked at the schedule and said

"It's already lunch time."

"We better get going then"

"Do we know where the dining hall is?" she questioned me

"There's a map there." I pointed on the schedule paper, when she turned it around; she saw a map of the whole school.

"Here it is, ok let's go" she said coming close to the door

"Yeah, let's go."

I followed her and wondering what kind of fledging we will meet, while I myself is doubting that they're gonna like us after that incident involving professor Night.

~END

blacklili29:

hey, this is the 3rd chapter of daughters of darkness! Please review! Sorry for the delay, school got in the way. Thank you!!!


End file.
